eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Handelsfertigkeiten Questreihe
Neben den wiederholbaren Stadt-Handelsfertigkeitsaufgaben stehen Handwerkern eine Menge zusätzlicher Handelsfertigkeiten-Quests zur Verfügung. Diese bieten Belohnungen in Form von Fortgeschrittenen Rezeptbüchern, Handelsfertigkeitsumhängen, Fraktion und Handelsfertigkeitserfahrung. Alle Handelsfertigkeiten-Quests können von Abenteurern niedriger Stufe ausgeführt werden, obwohl sie teilweise den Besuch gefährlicher Zonen höherer Stufe verlangen. Der Einsatz von Unsichtbarkeit, Tarnkappenfahigkeit oder das Betreten der Zone in einer Gruppe von Abenteurern höherer Stufe wird empfohlen. Nicht enthalten Es gibt zahlreiche Quests in EQ2, die ein Talent in Handelsfertigkeit verlangen, aber keine relevante Belohnung für Handwerker bieten. Jene Quests werden in dieser Questreihe nicht näher ausgeführt: * um ein Rezept zu erhalten (z.B. , ...) * um Erntegegenstände zu erhalten (z.B. , ...) * um einfach etwas herzustellen (e.g. , ...) * um einfach etwas zu sammeln (e.g. , ...) Einige der oben genannten Quests erhöhen die Handelsfertigkeitserfahrung beim Herstellen der relativ hochstufigen Gegenstände, die benötigt werden, um die Quests abzuschließen. Das Abschließen der Quests selbst liefert keine weitere Handelsfertigkeitserfahrung. Daher passen sie nicht sauber in eine fortschreitenden Serie von Handelsfertigkeiten-Quests. Levels 1-9: Crafting Tutorial Timeline New tradeskillers are given an opportunity to try out all nine tradeskill classes and determine their favorite. # Optional: Talk to a Crafting Trainer to receive artisan level 2. # Optional starting quest: |Becoming a Crafter in Timorous Deep (level 1, available to all characters). # Optional harvesting quest: Tutorial: Learning to Harvest (adventurer level 2) - harvesting on any T1 zone # Tutorial: Forging Ahead (tradeskill level 3) - crafting # Tutorial: Countering Problems (4) - crafting # Tutorial: Learning to Cook (5) - crafting # Tutorial: The Art of Weapons (6) - crafting # Tutorial: Scribing Scrolls (7) - crafting # Tutorial: Alchemical Experiments (8) - crafting # Tutorial: Essential Outfitting (9) - crafting #* If you gain Artisan level 9 before completing this quest, gain level 10 before turning it in. (See below.) Levels 10-19 Once you have attained Artisan level 9, you must choose your crafting class by talking to a Crafting Trainer and choosing either Scholar, Craftsman or Outfitter. You will reach level 10 upon contacting this NPC. Most players will want to do this before turning in Tutorial: Essential Outfitting, since you can gain more tradeskill experience that way. For artisan levels 10 through 19, there are no actual tradeskill quests. Gain experience by crafting items (especially newly discovered recipes in your recipe books available from the NPC outside the crafting zone which can be purchased up to 9 levels in advance). Upon reaching Artisan level 19, you will once again need to make a choice on your tradeskilling career. You will gain level 20 by talking to a Crafting Trainer and choosing your Artisan subclass from: * If you're a Scholar: ** Jeweler (Scout combat arts, belts, scarves, rings, earrings etc.) ** Sage (Mage and Priest scrolls) ** Alchemist (Fighter combat arts, spells, poisons and potions) * If you're an Outfitter: ** Tailor (Cloth and Leather Armor etc.) ** Armorsmith (Plate and Chain Armor) ** Weaponsmith (for metal weapons) * If you're a Craftsman: ** Woodworker (Staves, Bows, totems, ammo, wooden weapons etc.) ** Provisioner (food and drink) ** Carpenter (house items, repair kits, sales displays and altars etc.) Levels 20-60: Tradeskill Writs and Craftsman Timeline Starting at level 20, you may perform repeatable City Tradeskill Tasks Quests to earn tradeskill experience, faction with your tradeskill society, Status points, and money. (another article: Tradeskill Writs). Tradeskill City Tasks are broken up into Rush Orders, which require you to craft 6 items in a limited time (currently 8 minutes, 30 seconds) and Work Orders, which require you to craft 12 items with no time limit. See any Rush Orders or Work Orders for your tradeskill writs. In addition to these repeatable quests and the bonus experience gained from discovering new recipes, there are a series of optional quests which yield faction, advanced recipe books, and special tradeskill cloaks. This tradeskill quest line is called the Craftsman Timeline: # Journeyman Service (20) - harvesting in a T3 zone The Thundering Steppes # Tradesman Service (35) - crafting # Advanced Tradesman Service (45) - crafting # Advanced Journeyman Tasks (55) - crafting several items for an NPC in the Sinking Sands (a T6 zone) # Senior Crafter Service (60) - harvesting and collecting items and objects in Tenebrous Tangle (a T7 zone) and crafting Levels 40-50: Lavastorm With LU51 Lavastorm got a handful of tradeskill quests added: Purrla *Crafty Sootfoots: Scouting About (45) *Crafty Sootfoots: Another Man's Treasure (45) *Crafty Sootfoots: Corporate Espionage (45) Smakametta *Sootfoot Service: Special Delivery (45) *Sootfoot Service: Bellowing for Help (45) *Sootfoot Service: Ore Spillage (45) *Sootfoot Service: Repairing the Repairs (45) *Sootfoot Service: Hot Rocks (45) Final reward is beside tradeskill xp a Sootfoot Armoring Secrets recipe book. There are also two new Master_Artisan_Red_Shinies collections available: Sootfoot Forge Scraps (Lavastorm) and Blood Iron Forge Scraps (Zek) which allows you to craft the Sootfoot Forged (Armor Set)/Deathfist Armor at your home. Level 50: Sages Only This is the quest that allows Sages to craft player-written books. # (50) Levels 50-80: The Shadow Odyssey Crafting The new Supply Division of the The Far Seas Trading Company have set up shop in The Isle of Mara and needs your help. New Solo and Group Missions are available which offer a variety of rewards including tradeskill jewelry, Void Shard recipe books (I, II, III, and IV), and Far Seas Trading Company Tokens. These tokens can be used to purchase tradeskill-appropriate jewelry, cloaks, mounts, clothing, and limited charge recipes. Before you can participate in any missions or start gaining faction with them, you must be formally introduced to the Far Seas Supply Division by completing the quest Ship Out in the new zone Moors of Ykesha. Hitch an Airship ride from The Sinking Sands to this new zone and talk to Aymee Quickspoke in the tradeskill area to start this quest. Once you have completed Ship Out and its subquests, head to The Isle of Mara and find the Supply Division staffers (Kaisha Swifteasel, Madria Varas) in the second story of the Tavern (the building with the mailbox by the front door). Note: If your adventure level is too far below the level of the tradeskill quest, you *may* not see a quest feather above the staffers head - go ahead and hail them ayway to get the quest. # Ship Out (50) -- faction # SOLO Tradeskill Mission (once per week, resets Wednesday at 11pm PST) on the Isle of Mara from table near Madria (-94.21, 3.49, 104.75) ## Far Seas Supply Division - A Recipe for Disaster (50) ## Far Seas Supply Division - Rescuing the Relics (50) ##* Is easier to zone in if you have done the Access to Tower of the Four Winds, but you can play with the camera angle to click the zone-in hatch without actually entering the tower. ## Far Seas Supply Division - Restocking the Stores (50) # GROUP Tradeskill Missions (one is made available each day) on the Isle of Mara from Madria (-94.21, 3.49, 104.75) Note: These quests ALSO reset at midnight? each day, so if you haven't finished the quest and are looking for help from crafters (other than the original group you zoned in with), they won't be able to get the same quest you're working on even though you have 2 days in which to finish it. TIP - buy the Mission Stone from Koros Splinterlimb (first floor) for a quick transport to the tradeskill instance. It IS possible to solo the group tradeskill mission, but extremely difficult as the crafted items are level 70, hard to do with non-main crafting profession ability levels. Also, maximize your display frame rate, i.e., run at extreme performance, no hover mounts, etc., to increase your chances at countering a tradeskill event. ## Shipyard Services (50) -- in The Commonlands ## Supply Stocking (50) -- Firemyst Gully: Supply Shortage in Antonica ## Clockwork Rescue (50) -- The Clockwork Workshop enter within Gnomeland Security Headquarters in Steamfont Mountains. ## Emergency Portal Repairs (50) -- Palace of the Ancient One (tradeskill) from The Overlook in Moors of Ykesha # Far Seas Supply Division repeatable faction writs are available in The Isle of Mara. Faction writs are offered for all artisans at level 54, 59, 64, 69, 74, and 79. For example: ## Far Seas Artificing Requisition 54 (Rush_Order) There are a variety of other tradeskill quests in Moors of Ykesha. Faction can be raised with Survival Accord at Firmroot Moot and also the two rival camps of Guktan Guard (the Guks in Tupta) and Clan Grobb, all of which have some nice clothing and other rewards. They will all give you daily tradeskill quests so you can improve their faction (and possibly reduce the faction to the rival), but after finishing Ship Out you can also go back to * Mug at Firmroot Moot and get *# Firmroot Moot Meet *# Survival Concerns * Varick Stoutheart at Tupta and get *# Termite Troubles, Part I *# Termite Troubles, Part II *# Termite Troubles, Part III *# Termite Troubles, Part IV * Zubzub at Grobb and get *# Zubzub's Munchies, Part I *# Zubzub's Munchies, Part II *# Zubzub's Munchies, Part III *# Zubzub's Munchies, Part IV In addition to some tradeskill experience, finishing these quests should alone give you a good start to having enough faction to purchase some of the items from the faction merchants in the camps. Level 55: Fallen Dynasty tradeskill quests At level 50, if you have 240+ harvesting skills, you can start the Fallen Dynasty quests in The Village of Shin (Island of Mara) to receive a special 36-slot harvesting bag, plus a charm to improve your tradeskill success chance as well as two pieces of unique handcrafted furniture. # Prerequisite: Improving Relations with the Locals (55) - speaking to NPCs # Choose one of the Fallen Dynasty Tradeskill Quests (55) - all quests include harvesting #*Armorer: The Honor in Armor #*Tailor: The Villagers' New Clothes #*Weaponsmith: The Silken Sword #*Alchemist: Spark's Aflame #*Jeweler: The Jeweler's Mystery #*Sage: The Legendary Paper #*Carpenter: Death's Table #*Woodworker: Kim's Totem Class #*Provisioner: Providing for an Exotic Feast The first quest in the series can be started at level 5 (adventurer or tradeskiller), however, each quest in the series requires a minimum level to acquire (5, 15, 25 and so on). This quest series results in Cloak of the Harvester. While strictly speaking not a pure tradeskill quest, but rather a lot of harvesting, you do get tradeskill experience for each quest. #A Gathering Obsession (1+ harvesting skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Part II (20+ harvesting skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Part III (90+ harvesting skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Part IV (140+ harvesting skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Part V (190+ harvesting skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Part VI (240+ harvesting skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Part VII (250+ harvesting skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Part VIII (340+ harvesting skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Final Errand Levels 68-70: Sokokar Timeline This is a Rise of Kunark quest timeline for level 65+ artisans which rewards a Sokokar. The sokokar is the primary means of transporation through the vast Kunark zones. This quest starts on the docks ofKylong Plains. The adventurer version of this quest requires an adventure level of 68. # (68) # (69) # (69) # (70) # (70) Level 70: Alchemists Only This is the quest that allows Alchemists to distill dusts into higher level ones. # (70) Levels 70-75: Rise of Kunark Crafting Due to the conflicts between races in the Rise of Kunark expansion, tradeskilling is divided into factions. Bathezid's Watch, Riliss, and Legion of Danak each initially greet outsiders with hostility and will kill you on sight. Level 70 tradeskillers can start questing with the New Lands, New Profits quest to gain enough faction with Bathezid's Watch and Riliss to enter and tradeskill in these areas. This quest is especially challenging to low level adventurers as it requires traveling into the Fens of Nathsar which is full of high level mobs. Making use of stealth, invisibility, and grouping up with high level adventurers are recommended. Level 75 tradeskillers can get High Risks, Higher Profits - Part 1 and gain enough faction with Legion of Danak to enter and tradeskill in the Danak Shipyard area. Again, this quest can be challenging to finish as you need to navigate through areas of high level mobs. Do not forget to activate the Sokokar posts on your way if you did the Sokokar quest, as they can save you some travel time later on. Once you complete the questline, you will be able to perform tradeskilling writs (tasks) for the relevant factions. Gaining -20,000 faction with Bathezid's Watch will allow you to start your Epic Tradeskill quest at level 80. Gaining +20,000 and +30,000 faction with Bathezid's Watch, Riliss, and/or Legion of Danak gives you access to special recipe books from each faction for unique items you can craft. # New Lands, New Profits (70) -- Bathezid's Watch and Riliss factions # High Risks, Higher Profits - Part 1 (75) -- Legion of Danak faction and tradeskill experience # Not Your Ordinary Messenger - Part 1 # A Master's Back to Basics # Not Your Ordinary Messenger - Part 2 # High Risks, Higher Profits - Part 2 Level 80: Artisan Epic Timeline At level 80, the Epic Tradeskilling quest line becomes available. The Epic Tradeskill quests also require at least -20,000 faction with Bathezid's Watch. This quest series will require you to seek the assistance of one high-level member of each of the 8 other tradeskill classes, as all 9 crafting skills are required to complete the final part of the quest. As each of the 9 components of this final quest are No Trade, the Commission System must be used. (The items are now Heirloom, so at least you can trade them among your alts on the same account, assuming they are on the same server.) The reward is a tradeskill cloak (example: Cloak of the Master Alchemist), a "Master Artisan" title and Earring of the Solstice that lets you see Master Artisan Red Shinies. # Sarnak Supply Stocking (80) # Bixie Distraction (80) # Anything for Jumjum (80) # Scholar, Outfitter or Craftsman Errands (80) # The Proof of the Pudding (80) Levels 80-90: Sentinel's Fate Crafting Sentinel's Fate is introducing a lot of new quests for crafters. To keep it organized you will find the details on a seperate page: Sentinel's Fate Crafting Timeline